The image process system has a series of functions such as document making, saving and print, and also has an edit function so as to appropriately perform amendment and deletion of document as need arises from user.
Thus, it is possible for user to save image data in the storage section on the way of making the image data, and after the image data is made, irrespective of print, it is possible for user to make similar image data by using the image data and to make a revised version of the original image data.
The technology that relates to such edit function is disclosed, for example, in the following patent document 1.
The image process system has an input means that inputs image data and the like, an editing and proofreading means that sets a document attribute such as kind of character, kind of line and the like into the image data, a displaying means that displays an input and edit condition of the image data, a storing means that stores the edited image data, and a print means that printed the made image data.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication of No. 08-090840
By the way, in the edit function of such image process system, after user operates an edit completion, it becomes a system that urges user to make a selection about a data process after the edit by displaying a dialogue display such as “save” or “save as” on the display.
However, in the former image process system, for example, after image data has been once saved in the storage section, when a print of the image data is performed just after the edit by taking out the image data from the storage section, it can be occurred that the edit operation is made to be completed without saving the edited image data in the storage section by user's mistake. As a result, there is a problem that the image data that has been edited and printed is erased and difference occurs between the printed image and the content of the un-edited image data that is saved in the PC.